The Buzzards Got Me (A Bray Wyatt One Shot)
by purplegirl20
Summary: The Wyatt Family Captured and Kiddnapped Me and Take to an abandoned House in a forest.


Monday night raw:

It was during my handicapped match against the bella twins. I got the upper hand. When I was about to pinned brie, the lights went out and the theme and the wyatt family appears out of nowhere. The bella twins so scared, that they hide under the ring. I was paralyzed with fears. When the lights went back on, Luke and Erick surrounded me and they grabbed me.

Shaynell:(gasp) Let me go!

Then bray lifted my chin and he drugged me with a rag, filled with chloroform. I struggled, but the smell overpowers me and i passed out. The lights went out once more and when the lights went back on, they vanished. Erick and Luke bounds my hands and feet and put me in the backseat of the van and bray drove off to the forest to an abandoned house. Then they dragged my lifeless body inside the house and stripped my clothes off and and put me in a dilapidated bedroom and leave me there.

The Next morning:

Shaynell:(groggy) where am I?

Then I founded myself in my bra and panties.

Shaynell: What the hell?

Then I heard a noise of the door opening and i saw Luke and Erick with his sheep mask. They grabbed me and blindfolded and gagged me. I struggled but they tightens the grips on my wrists.

They dragged me to the main bedroom where bray was room was vibrant with a huge bed. Then they untied me and and push me to the ground and left the room.

Bray: Well, Well, Well.

Shaynell:(scoffs) What do you want from me?

Bray: Sweetie, don't get all mad on me. (chuckling) I just want you.

Shaynell: Out of the all the divas, why did you kidnapped me?

Bray: Because you're not the other divas. You're sadistic and have no mercy on your opponents. And I love a women like that.

I Blushed at his he pushed me down on the bed and he went on top of me and he sucks on my tits. I moaned and winced in both pain and pleasure. His tongue traces my tits and his fondles my boobs.

Bray:(chuckling) moans for me.

Shaynell:(moans) Bray…..

Then he teases my by using his two fingers and touch my swollen clit. Then my cave releases my thick natural juices. He took off my drenched panties and he fingers me hard and rough. I lets out a huge moans. Bray was enjoying the sounds of my moans. Then he opens and spread my legs and starts eating me out. His sloppily kiss the lips of my cave. I gasped and moans while his tongue explored deep into me. I clenched onto the blankets.

Bray:(chuckling) It's so delicious and tender.

Shaynell:(moans) It feel so good!

Then he takes off his clothes and i saw his huge and meaty cock. I was amazed by the size of it.

Bray:(smirks) go on…taste it.

I slowly licks the tip of his dick. Then I deep throats it hard and rough.

Bray:(chuckling) you like that?

Shaynell:(moans) Yes.

Then he grabbed my hands and i sit on his lap. Then he open my legs and hold my legs and I did reverse cowgirl position. HIs dick went inside of my ass. I moans and whimpers in pain and pleasure. While he was fucking me hard and rough, i was rubbing and fondles my boobs. Then I moans his name loud and sensually.

Shaynell:(moans)bray…Bray….OH BRAY!

He breathed and kissed my neck real deep and I moans my his name. Then I hears a rumble and he cummed violently on my ass with his thick, white, love juice. We snuggled together and his kissed and caressed my cheeks.

Bray: I love you.

Shaynell: I love you 2.

He caressed by boobs.

Bray: Get some sleep.

Shaynell: Alright. (yawning)

I snuggled closely to him for warmth and went to sleep. He kissed me on the forehead and hugs me close.

Bray: My little wife. (chuckling)

A few months later, I joined the wyatt family.

1 year later…

I was in the kitchen making some dinner when all of the sudden my water broke.

Shaynell:(winces) The baby is coming.

The female caretakers and Bray takes me to the bedroom. I was going to labor. I moans and grunt of pains.

Bray:Push honey! Push!

I pushed and I screamed. I hears the sound of crying. The baby was crying and screaming. It was healthy baby boy. They clean him up and wrapped him in blanket and give me my baby. Then all of the sudden I feel another pain. Bray hold my hands tights and I gave birth to a baby girl. The baby girl was so beautiful. She was crying very loudly. They cleans her up and wrapped in blanket and gave me the baby.

Shaynell:Bray…Twins.

We were both crying of joy. Bray was very happy that he has kids.

Shaynell: What should we named our kids?

Bray: I shall named them Magnolia and Bo.

Shaynell: Magonolia and Bo Wyatt.

We both smiled. The babies was crying and whimpering. Bray comforted them by hugging them close.

Bray:(singing)

Hush little baby so say a word, Daddy gonna buy you a mocking bird.

Shaynell:(singing)

And if that mockingbird dont sing, Mommy gonna buy you a diamond.

Bray and Shaynell:(sings together)

And if that diamond ring turn brass, We're gonna buy you a looking glass.

The kids went fast asleep and bray put them in a crib together. He snuggled close to me and kiss me passionately.

Bray; I love you.

Shaynell: I love you too.

A few months later, We eloped in the forest in a small wedding ritual and lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
